This project implements research ethics training and develops a master level curriculum (18 months) for Latin American researchers and policymakers in order to improve their competencies for international collaboration. The goal is to increase the number of professionals sensitized to actual needs and priorities in biomedical, psychosocial, and epidemiological research considering ethnic diversity, role expectations in research and healthcare, and inclusion in a network of professionals conversant with bioethics reasoning and applications. The program will be administered by the Interdisciplinary Centre for Bioethics of the University of Chile. Partnership with the Pan American Health Organization (PAHO, regional office of WHO) and its institutional Virtual Bioethics Library ensures wide coverage, dialog with local officials and scientists, and continuity after completion of training. Former trainees and faculty from previous NIH-Fogarty grants 1 R25 TW 01600 and 5 R25TW006056, are part of this program, ensuring sustainability of research ethics and the incorporation of responsible conduct of research to scientific training in Latin America. The program of studies and curriculum development is explicitly oriented towards anthropological analysis, cultural flexibility, and search for alternatives to traditional academic bioethics and is divided into 4 sections The first section, lasting one month, will consist in preparing the trainees by reading materials and listening to audiovisuals on ethics of research in prepared modules via online. The second section will consist in three months of course work and other activities in Santiago of Chile, with an international faculty. The third section will consist of eight months in the country of origin performing studies of ethical practice in clinical and public research and helping developing home institutions in ethics of research;a tutor from CIEB will be appointed to each trainee to follow up through the research process. Home institutions will be developed along four possible tracks: 1) Curricula development of ethics of research programs2) Development of ethical review committees3) Development of ethics of research web programs or sites 4) Participation in ethical review guidelines or processes, regulations or public health policies Trainees will have one monthly supervision session with the tutor, their progress will be monitored through written assignments and consultations with local and international faculties;institutional support will be requested in the selection of candidates;performance will be assessed at home institution by an assigned academic;this section will end with a thesis writing and defense in front of a committee and an evaluation of the intervention in home institutions by the committee in a seminar workshop;plans for publishing the thesis results at scientific journals will be implemented in this seminar as well. After completing the training period (12 months) a certification will be obtained. Plans to publish the experience acquired in web nets and/or scientific publications will be implemented. Contact will be maintained with faculty and advisory committee members via e-mail and Elluminate system, access to PAHO virtual library on bioethics and participation in lecture trips and teaching activities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The implementation of this proposal will generate a group of academics sensitive to an "ethically sustainable" research agenda in a globalized environment, capable of generating masters level curricula and working as researchers, committee members, private and public research funding agencies members, policymakers, and advisors to legislators. They will understand principles and practices in bioethical reasoning and be capable of interacting with counterparts in other countries, with international donors, and with the public opinion in their societies. It is an accepted fact that ethical oversight of research is best performed locally, and this proposal avoids mistrust and dependence, sometimes associated with foreign imposition of principles and norms.